Will Kirby
Dr. William Terence "Will" Kirby was the winning houseguest of Big Brother 2. He won $500,000 for staying 82 days inside the house and receiving the majority of votes from the previously evicted houseguests. He was also a contestant on Big Brother All-Stars, where he finished fourth. He is regarded as one of the greatest players of all time along with Dan Gheesling, Derrick Levasseur, and many players in later seasons were heavily influenced by his gameplay. 'Biography' Born in Florence, Italy, Kirby was raised from Mobile, Alabama where he worked as security officer in Helena Montana In 1995, he received a degree in Biology from Emory University. He obtained a degree in Osteopathic medicine in the United States Osteopathic Medicine from Nova Southeastern University in 2000 and did his first year of postgraduate training in internal medicine at Mount Sinai Medical Center & Miami Heart Institute in Miami Beach, Florida, in 2001. His dermatology residency training, which he completed in 2007, took place in association with Western University of Health Sciences/Pacific Hospital of Long Beach, where he served as Chief Resident in the Department of Dermatology. After winning CBS's Big Brother 2, Kirby briefly served as a medical correspondent for Extra! magazine. He appeared as himself on one episode of The Young and the Restless in late October 2006. He went on to compete on the Allstar season of Big Brother, where he came in fourth. Kirby is widely considered the best player in Big Brother history. With multiple publications on the subject of laser tattoo removal and having performed and supervised more than 50,000 procedures, he is cited by S''kin & Aging'' as being the leading authority on laser tattoo removal. Kirby has a degree in Biology from Emory University. He received his medical degree from Nova Southeastern University College of Osteopathic Medicine and completed his first year of postgraduate training in Internal Medicine at Mount Sinai Medical Center. His dermatology residency training took place in association with Western University/Pacific Hospital where he was selected as Chief Resident in the Department of Dermatology. Currently Kirby serves as a Clinical Assistant Professor of Dermatology at Western University of Health Sciences and as a Clinical Assistant Professor in the Department of Internal Medicine, Division of Dermatology, for Nova Southeastern University. He is also an expert reviewer for the Osteopathic Medical Board of California. In addition to serving as a medical expert in legal cases involving laser tattoo removal, Kirby lectures frequently at national medical conventions on advanced laser tattoo removal techniques and has published multiple tattoo removal articles in medical journals, including articles in The Journal of Cosmetic Dermatology and The Journal of Clinical and Aesthetic Dermatology. Kirby lectures frequently at national medical conventions on advanced laser tattoo removal techniques, publishes articles in peer reviewed medical journals and serves on the editorial advisory board of popular dermatological publications including Healthy Aging and Skin & Aging magazines. A licensed Osteopathic Physician and Surgeon in the state of California since 2002, Kirby is recognized as a Fellow by the American Osteopathic College of Dermatology. He is currently a member of the American Osteopathic College of Dermatologists (AOCD), the American Osteopathic Association (AOA), the American Society of Dermatologic Surgery (ASDS) and the American Society for Laser Medicine and Surgery (ASLMS). In the past Dr. Kirby has held membership in the American Academy of Dermatology (AAD) and the American Medical Association (AMA). Player History - Big Brother 2 Competition History Voting History Player History - Big Brother All Stars Competition History Voting History Trivia * Will is the only winner starting to have won neither an HOH competition nor Veto competition, as Will lost every HoH competition and the Veto competition started in Big Brother 3. * Will is one of three winners (Along with Jordan Lloyd and Dan Gheesling) to reach the Final 4 twice. * Will also holds the record for most days without winning a non-luxury competition, with 146 days, as he won zero HOHs and POVs in both of his seasons. *Will is currently the only HouseGuest to never be HoH and win the game over someone who has been HoH. *Will is the only HouseGuest to play twice or more while never being HoH in either of his seasons. *Will was the only winner to compete in Big Brother All-Stars. *Survivor contestant Rob Cesternino, who has been described by the host as "the best player to never win" claims he based his game on Will's w:c:survivor-org:Thread:62021 Want to play Survivor yourself? Join our version, Survivor: Wikia - Sardinia! Want to play Survivor yourself? Join our version, Survivor: Wikia - Timor! Category:House Guests Category:Season 2 House Guests Category:Winners Category:All Stars House Guests Category:4th Place Category:All Stars Jury Members Category:All Stars Candidates Category:House Guests Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Showmance Category:Chill Town Category:Legion of Doom Category:The Legion of Doom Category:2 Timer Category:Evicted Category:Males Category:Unanimously Evicted Category:Never won HOH Category:Sole Vote Evicted Category:Perfect game